


Still Around

by neryloreana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neryloreana/pseuds/neryloreana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started this story way before season 4 started airing but never really published, at that time I decided to make a season 4 myself... The ice queen is now in Storybrooke and she's heartbroken now that she lost what she loved the most, wondering how this would affect the town? And what about the girl that nobody knows? What would happen when they meet each other? A lot of questions and I hope I'm able to answer them all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New things in town

**Emma’s POV**  
I can’t believe that the girl I brought is Robin Hood’s missing wife! I’m sure Regina’s not going to forgive me this time, she was finally finding her happy ending and I ruined it, I feel terrible right now.  
“Thinking about the Regina issue, love?” Hook asked me as I sat on the stool next to him.  
“You were right, I should have left her to meet her destiny” I told him looking at the family reunion as Regina left the café. I did really felt bad for her and it was my fault.  
“Hey mom, look it’s snowing!” Henry chirped getting near me and pushing me outside.  
“Hey, kid, take easy, it’s just snow” I told him laughing slightly at his excitement but when we got outside I noticed something weird about this snow.  
“It isn’t just snow! This isn’t like the snow we saw in New York, it’s different but I don’t know exactly what it’s different to be honest” Henry tried to explained grabbing a handful of the snow sheet that was starting to cover the pavement. That’s weird, I look around and confirmed my thoughts. This snow just started falling and it’s already covering the whole town.  
“I don’t think this is normal, it doesn’t seem normal at all” I said more to myself than to Henry and then sudden realization hit me, this is my fault too. I don’t know what this snow is but I’m sure that it isn’t from this world, maybe the portal brought more than we think.  
“Henry, I need to you to stay here, I need to see some stuff at the portal, ok?” I asked hoping he would hear me this time.  
“Why can’t I go with you? I’m not gonna miss something cool happening… Again…” he complained.  
“It could be dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt” I told him crossing my arms over my chest.  
“But I can take care of myself, besides if you’re there you can protect me” he tried to reassure me but I had a feeling that bringing him with wasn’t a good idea.  
“Let’s do this, I’m gonna inspect the portal tonight and you’re not coming and tomorrow you can spend all day investigating with me, well, if I find something to investigate of course” I proposed hoping he would accept, he seemed to be not so sure about what to say but he nodded.  
“Ok, we can do it your way, see you later” he said giving me a hug and running inside.  
As he entered the café, I made my way to the sheriff car and start driving to Zelena’s house, wishing that my instinct was wrong. When I arrived I made my way to the cellar only to find the portal intact, it seemed like it never worked but somehow I was still thinking something happened here, I wonder why I can’t make this thoughts leave my mind…  
I left the farm still having this feeling that something was really wrong with all these weather changing. As I passed in front of the library I noticed something, well not something, someone. It was a girl with really dark hair, she was shaking and looking real pale. The weird thing is that I never saw her in Storybrooke. What if she’s the one causing this? No, Emma she wouldn’t be doing that to freeze herself to death, or maybe this is just a plan for me to get worried about her and then get attacked out of nowhere. Ok, now I’m being paranoid.   
I ended this little argument with myself when I saw her falling to the ground. I got out of the car and ran to her, she was starting turning blue and I could see she was getting some frostbites. How did she get so bad? It isn’t that cold. Well that doesn’t matter, I put her on the backseats of the car and rushed to the hospital.  
She was immediately hospitalized when we got to the hospital, she was looking real bad. Dr Whale said he never saw her in Storybrooke and I’m starting to get the feeling she isn’t from the Enchanted Forest. I wonder where she is from and what she’s doing here but those are questions that can only be answered if she wakes up.  
“Emma you can go home, I’ll call you if she wakes up” Dr Whale told me and I left.  
When I got home, Henry was sitting at the table while talking with David and my mom was trying to get my brother to sleep.  
“So, how did the investigation went?” Henry asked getting up from the table.  
“I didn’t find anything at Zelena’s but I did find someone near the library” I told him pushing one of the chairs so I could sit down.  
“Who?” my dad asked getting curious.  
“That’s the thing, I don’t know who she is, I don’t think anybody knows, nobody in the hospital knew her”  
“Maybe she’s on the book” Henry said getting up once again and went looking for the storybook.  
“Was she okay?” my mom asked with a very sleepy Neal on her arms.  
“To be honest, she wasn’t, she was so pale and cold, I don’t know how she got that bad because it isn’t that cold”  
“Do you know this has something to do with the portal?” David asked gaining my attention.  
“I’m sure this has something to do with the portal” I told him as Henry arrived with the book in his hands.  
“If she’s from the Enchanted Forest, she’s gotta be on these pages, right?” he asked opening the book in front of me.  
“But what if she isn’t from the Enchanted Forest?” David, eh my dad insisted. I’m still confused on how to call them. I’m so used to call them by their names is kinda confusing to call them mom and dad but I think I’ll get used to that.  
“I’m tired and all I really wanna do right now is get some sleep, Dr Whale said he would call me if she wakes up, let’s get some rest and tomorrow we’ll talk about this, all right?” I asked and they nodded and with that I went to bed.  
  



	2. Loony Mess

**Henry’s POV**  
I was awakened by the sound of some keys falling on the floor. I sat down, rubbed my eyes and look around. Nothing. I got up and went to kitchen where I found my mom looking for her keys.  
“Behind the vase” I told her making her jump.  
“Henry what are you doing up so early?” she asked getting her keys.  
“I could ask you the same”  
“I’m going to see the girl I found, Dr Whale sent a text saying that she woke up” she told me going to the door.  
“Oh I want to go too, and you said I could help the investigation today” I said following her.  
“And you really wanna go with me in your pajamas?” she laughed and that’s when I noticed I was still wearing my striped grey pajamas.  
“I’ll be back in a minute!” I told her running upstairs and putting on some jeans and a sweater.  
“You better put on a coat, it’s freezing out there, it seems like it didn’t stop snowing” my mom said entering the room with a black coat on her hand, I took it and we made our way to the hospital.  
During the short ride there I appreciated the town, lots of snow everywhere. It seems like it continued snowing during the night. Anyways we arrived at the hospital and my mom went to see Dr Whale.  
“Where is she?” she asked and Dr Whale took us to a room.  
“Before you enter, she has some nasty frostbites and is right now recovering from hypothermia, but I must tell you that from what we saw, she doesn’t remember who she is…” he explained.  
“Is she like cursed?” I asked gaining a curious look from both of them “I mean like she thinks she’s somebody else who was born in Storybrooke? Or she’s really amnesic?” I explained myself better.  
“She’s amnesic” Dr Whale said but he seemed like he was holding something back.  
“Spit it out Whale” my mom spoke making he surprised “What are you not telling us?”  
“It’s this thing, it’s really weird to be honest, but she recognized me and some other people that work on the hospital…”  
“That’s not weird, that means she’s remembering some stuff, that’s a good si-“ my mom tried to say but Dr Whale cut her off.  
“No, that’s not the weird part, the weird part is that she knew some stuff about us that it was impossible for her to know” he told us but when he saw our still pretty confused faces he decided to explain a little more “I was checking on her vital signs when she look at me and said  _your ID says Dr Whale_ , I was a little taken aback by her since I thought she was sleeping, anyways I told her that’s my name and she shook her head and said  _Oh but I thought your name was Victor, Victor Frankenstein_ ”  
“Oh but that’s normal, she knows who you are in your realm, that’s not a surprise to anyone” my mom was really insisting on how normal this was but I noticed Dr Whale wasn’t yet finished.  
“No, but that’s not all, while I checked on how she was doing we talked for a bit and the conversation ended up on us talking about my life on my realm and this is where the weird part started… After a while she started babbling about random stuff that I did, she was more talking to herself than to me, I didn’t really thought about what she was saying, I thought that she was saying just a bunch of random stuff but then those random stuff ended up being stuff I did and that nobody else witnessed so it was impossible for her to know, she even talked about stuff I thought, not stuff I did, stuff I THOUGHT and she knew every single detail about it” he finally said leaving me really curious about this girl.  
“And she did this just with you or-” my mom tried to asked.  
“She has been doing this with every single person that has entered that room, but what’s creepiest is that she doesn’t notice that she does that, she just looks at the ceiling or outside the window or just a random point of the room and talk about our lives, and when she finishes talking about what we did or thought she looks at us as someone who didn’t see us in the first place…” Dr Whale continued explaining, in my opinion he looks really creep out.  
“To me she seems a little bit loony” my mom said opening the door.  
“Eh, since you’re going to see her, can you give[ this](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/thing?id=57476864) to her? It was the only belonging that we found in her stuff” Dr Whale asked us giving us a ring with a red rose on it, my mom took and entered the room with me following her.  
When we entered the room, we saw a girl sitting by the window, she had a long dark hair with some shades of red at the ends of it, she had some freckles over her nose and on her cheeks and her eyes were a mix between brown and green, more brown than green. She noticed our presence almost instantly and she turned to us.  
“Thanks for bringing me here last night” she thanked my mom with a smile showing on her face.  
“I wasn’t gonna just leave you there!” she said approaching the girl “Eh, I talked with Dr Whale and I need to ask you some questions, since I’m the sheriff” my mom started saying then the girl turned to the window once again and talked.  
“The sheriff, yeah it makes sense, princess Emma needs to take care of her people…”  
“How do you know about that?” my mom asked looking surprised, don’t know what’s the surprise… Dr Whale told us she was like this.  
“I know quite a lot, like you’re the product of truth love, that little boy over there is you’re son, he’s the product of light and darkness, you’re surprised about what I just said about Henry-“ but she didn’t get the chance to say more because my mom decided to interrupt her.  
“How do, how do you know all this stuff?” she asked looking quite concerned at the girl, the girl stared at the window for a while and then she shook her head quickly “So?”  
“So what?” she asked totally confused.  
“So, how do you know all that stuff?”´  
“What stuff?”  
“The stuff about me and Henry!” I could tell my mom was starting to get pissed off at her.  
“Oh dearie did I do that thing again?” she asked more to herself than to us “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with me, I can’t even remember who I am but somehow I know who you guys are, do you have any clue of who am I?” she asked truly worried.  
“No, at the moment we don’t have a clue of who possibly you could be…”my mom explained returning the same look at her “There’s really nothing you can remember?”  
“Well, I think this is a memory or maybe it’s just a crazy dream…” she started while looking at us waiting for a reaction.  
“Go on, it might help us figured it out who you are!” I told her and she smile.  
“I remember I was running through a maze with that [silly red dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=126000699) I was wearing when your mom found me and then I tripped falling down a hill and that’s all…” she told us looking a little disappointed with herself.  
“Don’t worry, we’re gonna help you” my mom said trying to reassure her.  
We were now leaving the room when suddenly stopped.  
“I almost forgot!” she said turning back to the girl “Dr Whale found this on your stuff” she said giving her the ring, she seemed truly happy when she saw it “Does this means something to you?” my mom asked looking at how smiley she was.  
“It means, it means a lot… I’m not sure why but this makes me really happy…” she told us looking amazed at the ring but suddenly getting sad, maybe at the thought that she doesn’t remember why the ring is so special to her.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll remember” I told her giving her a smile, one that she returned and with that we left the hospital.  
  


* * *

  
**Tell me what did you think of this chapter, do you have any idea of who this girl might be?  
If you have any idea that you think I could add to the fic to make it more interesting, please tell me :)**


	3. The ice queen's mission

**Elsa’s POV**  
“Are you really sure about this?” Kristoff asked me for the millionth time.  
“Of course I’m not but do you have a better idea?” I asked him back starting to get a little annoyed.  
“No but maybe a better idea will show up, you never tried this before and you’re kind of losing control of your magic lately, do you really think this is safe?” he insisted with worry showing on his eyes.  
“We both know that it isn’t safe but we waited for too long, and now I know where he is, he can help us, I’m gonna bring her back” I told him with a reassuring smile.  
“But what if he comes back and tries to get the kingdom under his domain again I ca-“  
“Oh Kristoff save it, he’s not coming back and if he does, you’ll scare him away, now I really need to go, I don’t know for how long he’ll be on that realm”  
And with that I left the castle and headed for an open area on the forest. I practiced for a while before trying it for real. When I was really sure of what I was doing I casted the spell and it worked. I can’t believe it worked! The portal didn’t appear right in front of me but it wasn’t really far, I could easily spot it. I made my way to it and as I was about to reach I notice a girl dressed in red with really dark hair with some red colour on the tips of it, she was stumbling and seemed really weak. She was getting nearer to the portal, like she was being sucked in.  
“Hey, get away from it, IT’S DANGEROUS!!!” I warned her but it was too late, she was teleported to another realm and who knows which one.  
After I got over that recent event, I prepare myself for my own journey and hoped into the portal. As I arrived to the other side of it, I noticed my sudden change from a person to a weird looking blue liquid, I used my powers to return myself to my old me and made my way out of the cellar I found. Near the cellar there was a house but it looked like it was used not a long time ago and I don’t really wanna gain attention right now. I went deep into the forest and noticed an old looking cabin that wasn’t used in years. Perfect.  
It’s been a day since my arrival to this land, and it seems like the snow followed me. No, it didn’t follow me, that would be stupid. I brought it here, like I always do. I wonder if Arendelle is having a nice summer now that I’m gone.  I wonder if he knows I’m here.  
I made my way to the closest mirror I found in this odd looking house. I tried to cast a spell that would show him but it failed. Well, there’s no surprise there. I opened the window to my right and looked at the snow, hoping this would work. It didn’t took long for the snow to tell me how was he. It seems like he’s enjoining this snow day with family, I guess… So, he doesn’t know I’m here, that’s good, I think. That should give me time to think of something that would make him help me. He helped me once, he can do it again. I must still have something he wants, right?  
I was going to close the window when the snow captured my attention. So it seems that the girl I saw falling through the portal is here too. That could be a problem, what if he finds her? I need to find her first. I looked at the snow again, waiting for an answer for my unspoken question. So it seems like she’s in the hospital and she doesn’t remember a thing. So I don’t need to worry about her then.  
  


 


End file.
